Virtudes versus Pecados - Severus Snape
by Nalnya
Summary: Severus Snape no es quién parece ser. Tiene sentimientos, como cada persona. Viñetas sobre los buenos sentimientos de Snape.
1. Humildad

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Humildad**

Durante años Severus Snape trabajó como espía para Dumbledore. Le informó de todos los pasos de Voldemort hasta el momento de la muerte del director, y cuando esto sucedió, por su propia mano como le había indicado, se encargó de proteger a Potter.

Era irónico que tuviera que proteger al hijo de su antiguo enemigo, pero a la vez, cada vez que veía aquellos ojos verdes, recordaba a Lily, y sabía que si ella hubiera podido hablar con él antes de morir querría que le protegiera.

Nunca nadie supo todo lo que hizo para poder ayudar a Harry Potter en su misión, nadie excepto Dumbledore, y, cuando este murió, solo él supo que protegió al niño que vivió hasta el día de su muerte.

Nadie nunca supo sus logros ni sus actos, pero a Snape nunca le importó. No sintió, en ningún momento, la necesidad de jactarse de sus éxitos o de su ayuda. Todo lo hizo por Lily, murió por Lily.


	2. Generosidad

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Generosidad**

Snape caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando vio a un alumno de primero llorando en un pasillo arrinconado.

Se acercó con intenciones de castigarle por su debilidad, pero al mirar sus ojos hinchados, no pudo más que mirarle. Sus ojos enrojecidos eran de un precioso color verde.

Cuando pudo recuperarse de los recuerdos que le invadieron, le extendió un pañuelo.

—Gracias —le murmuró el chico, pero Severus ya estaba alejándose de allí sin siquiera esperar a que le devolviera su pañuelo.


	3. Castidad

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Castidad**

Cuando Lily murió algo murió en su interior. Ninguna otra chica fue capaz de despertar en él el mismo sentimiento que su antigua amiga.

No sintió como su cuerpo se encendía al ver a alguna mujer guapa y sensual. Y cuando lo sentía era apenas una pequeña chispa molesta. Para él, las mujeres no captaban su interés, además de que él no es que fuera un adonis para que las chicas pensaran en él de esa forma, y tampoco daba ninguna oportunidad de que le conocieran.

Él no tocaría jamás a ninguna mujer que no fuera Lily, y, dado que esta estaba muerta, eso reducía mucho sus posibilidades.

Él siempre le sería fiel, pese a que su relación siempre había sido de amistad y, en los últimos años de su vida, ni eso.


	4. Caridad

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Caridad**

Severus vio cómo su compañero de pupitre buscaba desesperadamente su libro y sus ingredientes. También vio por el rabillo del ojo que pronto el profesor Slughorn pasaría por aquí y se daría cuenta de su fallo.

Snape titubeó, pero al ver el apuro del chico, decidió dejarle su libro y sus ingredientes.

—Gracias —le dijo el chico profundamente aliviado y con un suspiro.

Snape no le contestó si no que empezó a realizar la poción propuesta por el profesor.


	5. Templanza

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Templanza**

Vio como Lily se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

Su perfume le llenó sus fosas nasales y despertaron en él los instintos que él tan bien conocía, pero, con fuerza de voluntad, consiguió relegarlos y encerrarlos en un cofre muy al fondo de su ser.

Mientras hablaban ella se inclinó sobre él para quitarle una hoja que había caído en su túnica y Snape tuvo que respirar varias veces para poder calmar el ardor que intentaba hacerse paso a través de su barrera. Pese a ello, consiguió mantenerlo a raya.


	6. Paciencia

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Paciencia**

Removió lentamente la poción que estaba llevando a cabo. Era una poción que requería mucho tiempo y que poca gente lograba hacer precisamente por ello, porque requería tiempo y se necesitaba que te gustaran realmente las pociones para poder soportarlo.

Él era una de esas pocas personas que lograban contemplar y esperar a que la poción estuviera hecha y echar los ingredientes que necesitaban en el momento justo.

Era un arte que pocos sabían apreciar y que lograba ayudar a mucha gente. Con la sutil ciencia de las pociones se podía embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte, siempre y cuando se tuviera el tiempo necesario para poder realizar esta delicada ciencia.


	7. Diligencia

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Diligencia**

Despertó minutos más tarde recordando todas sus tareas, y pese a la suavidad de las sábanas bajó a la sala común para acabar todos los deberes. Puede que cuando acabara podría volver a la cama, a aquel paraíso que sentía como lo llamaba desde arriba. Lo ignoró. Ahora tenía que centrarse en sus obligaciones.


End file.
